1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a double sided display and fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to the double sided AMOLED display constructed for preventing the direct touch between the organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) and fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing demand of the electronic products, especially the products with portability, the displays having great functions such as quick response, high resolution and vivid image have been developed. Besides the operational functions, it is one of major trends to develop an electronic product with lighter weight, smaller size, and even thinner form. Also, a double sided-type display is commonly applied for providing the user a more integrated electronic product.
Conventionally, a double sided-type display is constructed by integrating two liquid crystal displays (LCDs). For example, two LCDs can be assembled back-to-back to provide a double sided-type display. This conventional displayer disadvantageously possesses a bulky appearance (ex. about 8 mm to 10 mm in thick). Also, it increases the cost that the LCDs of the double sided-type display have to be fabricated individually before proceeding the assembling step. Thus, assembling the LCDs is not a proper design for making the double sided-type display. Regarding to a dual electroluminescent display (and denoted as “double sided display hereinafter), it can be easily constructed by interposing two organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) between two substrates (i.e. an upper substrate and a lower substrate). The resulting assembly of the double sided displayer not only possesses dual-panel function but also satisfy the requirements of lightweight, small size (thinner body in particular) and easy to carry.
However, the OLEDs disposed on the substrates of the double sided display may direct touch each other, while the substrates are deformed (e.g. bended) resulting from an external force unduly exerted on the display or the weight of the substrates itself. The OLEDs improperly touching each other may leave scratches on the cathodes of the OLEDs or cause current leakage during the operation, so as to degrade the image quality of the double sided display.